Reconstructive Memories
by Lunamon810
Summary: When Illumi Zoldyck is tired of trying to get Killua to come home, he gets the help of a specialist who can reconstruct memories. When he has her make Killua forget everything that happened during and post the Hunter Exam, what happens to them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. With a new Hunter X Hunter fanfiction. It most likely won't be long, three or four chapters maybe. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, it probably will be until the end when the main character can explain everything, so if you can hang in there for me, I'm sure things will make more sense. Okay? :D Anyways. Sorry if this is a bit in accurate, I haven't watched the Heavens Arena arc in a while, and I know I probably should have rewatched it to write this, but I'm writing this more for fun than anything and posting it here for those who can enjoy it without being mad about inaccuracy, so... Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER. AS AWESOME AS THAT WOULD BE.**

* * *

I leaned back in my booth, keeping my eyes closed. No one could see the booth unless they came back this far, and the only person allowed to come back this far was my client. I heard someone stop just outside the booth. I opened my dark green eyes just slightly, looking into his pure black ones, unphased by the darkness. I already knew what I was up against, and he wouldn't scare me. I straightened up and leaned against the table, my right arm flat against it, resting my chin in my left one. "Well well well. Illumi Zoldyck. Here for my help? Who would have ever guessed it."

"I wouldn't sound so full of myself. I could easily dispose of you and find someone else to help me with the task at hand." His voice was as emotionless as it had been on the phone, which didn't surprise me in the slighest. The Zoldycks were the most heavily feared assassins, and there had to be a reason why. I smiled, pleased. I put my hands together and entwined my fingers, except for my two pointer fingers which I pressed together and allowed my chin to rest on.

"Yes, yes. And what exactly do you need my assistance with? I would have thought a great Zoldyck such as yourself would have been able to do anything he wanted to."

"I could do it myself, but it's much easier to have someone else do it while I carry out my assassination missions. I have a younger brother named Killua. He has a... friend. Named Gon. I would like for him to come home and forget about Gon, and his other friends. Actually, I'd like for him to have no memory of anything during or after the Hunter Exam." I smirked, nodding.

"I see. So that's where I come in. I go to them, and reconstruct his memory so that he doesn't remember anything. Correct?" Illumi nodded. "Alright. I will have to reconstruct something into his memory so that he doesn't feel like he lost a gap of time, but don't worry it, will be seamless. What would you like for him to remember?"

"Assassin training is all he needs to remember."

"And where is Killua?"

"Heavens Arena." I nodded. "How soon can this be done?"

"I can leave immediately after you depart."

"And you're sure you can really do this?"

"I'm doing it to you right now, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think I would allow someone to see what I really look like? Rather than reconstruction everyone who I see's memory so that they don't remember seeing me, I can just use my nen to reconstruct those who I come in contact with's memories so that they think I look differently. That way, I can't be caught." I laughed and stood up. "So, with the cost of traveling, and of my services, that will be 60,000 jenny. Do we have a deal?" I extended my hand, and after a moment he shook it.

"Yes. I expect Killua to have absolutely no memory of anything that's happened. Especially not anything to do with Gon."

"I understand." He left, and I picked up my backpack. I headed out of the building and boarded a blimp to Heaven's Arena. On the way I started planning what to make everyone think I looked like, along with what training Killua would think he went through. When I made it I went to the top floor, having been there recently and being welcome up there, since that's where I'd left off. I walked past someone in the hallway with red hair that pretty much pointed upwards, and got chills from him.

I looked through everyone's memories to figure out where Gon and Killua were, having been given a picture of them from Illumi. I knocked on the door and smiled when a kid with spikey black hair answered the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kayleen, are you Gon?" I asked, tilting my head innocently, smiling. He would see a girl with light blue eyes and light purple hair, wearing a pink shirt with elbow-length sleeves and black yoga pants, with black sneakers. He nodded, and I smiled a bit more and bowed. "Pleased to meet you. I was wondering if I could have a word with you and your friend, Killua."

"I guess." Gon said shrugging, stepping out of the way so I could go in. I nodded gratefully and walked in, and saw a boy with messy white hair set up, chocolate smeared across his face. He wiped it away and had a slightly accusing look as he looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kayleen, and I take it you're Killua, right?" He slowly nodded and I smiled. I would have to get to know these two before I changed their memories, it would make it easier. "Will you two be battling soon?"

"We're not sure yet. Is that why you're here? Or do you have another reason for randomly coming into our room?" Killua asked, leaning back on one hand. I made myself look nervous as I smiled.

"Sorry, I've been watching you as you came up into the top floor. I've been stuck up here for quite a while, and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Well, who are you scheduled to go against?" Gon asked. I searched their memories, since I'd forgotten to check the list of names.

"Hisoka." That put a face to the guy in the hallway. Their eyes widened, and I could tell that was not a good opponent to be going up against, both from their reactions and their memories of the guy. Apparently they'd went through the Hunter Exam with him.

"When do you have to go against him?" Killua asked, saying 'him' as if it was a dangerous bomb, if said wrong it would explode.

"Two weeks." They both sighed and sat down.

"You might as well give up now. Hisoka would be impossible to beat, especially a girl like you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean, mister sexist!?" I took a deep breath and regained my composition. "I mean, what makes you say that?"

"We've known Hisoka a long time, and he's way too strong for you. He's way too strong for most people. You should cancel the battle, go against someone else." Killua explained, and though his vagueness irritated me, I knew it was irrelevant since I wasn't really going up against him.

"But that would give me a bad name, forfeiting before I even tried to beat him. Couldn't you at least try to help me? Please?" I went into girly-girl mode and batted my eyes, and the two sighed.

'Alright, but don't say we didn't warn you." Gon said in defeat. "What type of nen do you have?"

"Uh... Well... I'm a conjurer." I said, figuring it'd be the easiest type of nen to change a memory to fit. Killua nodded.

"Can you demonstrate for us?" I shrugged and pretended to do so, instantly changing their memories to believe I did. Gon nodded.

"Well, we're not nen experts, so maybe we should focus on something else. How are your fighting skills?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I've been out for a while. I just recently recovered from a match. I could demonstrate my skills against one of you, if you'd like." Gon nodded.

"I'll go against you, but we should be careful. We wouldn't want to break anything." I nodded. At least in this case I wouldn't have to change their memories, I knew how to fight. For five minutes I kept up a no-nen match against Gon, until Killua stopped us.

"Alright, your skills are okay. But no where near Hisoka level. You need to make your aim more accurate, and learn to dodge quicker. Several times you were a millisecond from being punched, and that millisecond will cost you dearly with Hisoka." I nodded, and continued listening to his advice, though I knew it was pointless. I did it to see how he thought.

For the next five days I hung out around the two, and Gon started referring to me as their friend, and though I never objected to it, I knew I could never be considered their friend. I was about to do the unforgivable to them anyways. One day, the three of us sat, eating ice cream. I had strawberry, Killua had chocolate, which I quickly learned was his favorite flavor of anything, and Gon had vanilla. My phone rang, and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"How much longer is it going to be?" Illumi's voice came, and I almost dropped my ice cream. Killua was close enough to most likely hear Illumi's voice. I hopped down from my position on the edge of the table and walked away.

"Bad timing, I was next to him. I had to get to know them, so it would be easier to do. I'll start my job immediately."

"You'd better. This is starting to drag on, and I don't like that." I nodded and hung up, pocketing my phone. I finished my ice cream and ate the cone on my way back over.

"Who was that?"

"No one, just a family member of mine."

"What did they want?"

"They were just asking how I was doing, making sure I had healed properly from that match, all of that."

"You're lying," Killua said, and I looked at them, but before I could defend myself he continued. "You're heartbeat. It's beating irregularly, you're lying."

I sighed. "Killua, Gon. It's time you learned what my real type of nen is." I was suddenly behind them and karate chopped my hands into the back of their necks, knocking them out, though they would have thought I was still in front of them thanks to my nen. I slung them over my shoulders and carried them to my room, laying them on the two beds inside. I clapped my hands together and grinned. "Lets get started, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here, with Chapter Two of Reconstructive Memories. I honestly don't have much to say, besides once again sorry for inaccuracy. So... enjoy~**

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Hunter X Hunter...

* * *

I carried Gon to his room after I secured Killua down, then returned to my own room. I sat on the edge of the second bed and closed my eyes, going into his memories. I deteriorated them, though saving them in my own mind. I changed them all to the kind of training I found elsewhere in his mind. After an hour, I knew there was no trace of anything that had happened left, he wouldn't even remember me. I unrestrained him and picked up my bag. Suddenly I heard someone zoom towards me, and I spun to the side to dodge him. I looked Killua in the eye and changed his latest memory to having to be with me, my eyes looking into is. It kind of was like a camera going in and out of focus, everything went out of focus when I went into his memories, and when I came out everything slammed back into focus.

"Charity?" I nodded. He blinked, turning his fingernails back into claws as I opened the door. We walked into the hallway, and suddenly Killua was tackled by Gon. Killua shoved him away.

"Don't touch me! Get away!" He said with extreme distaste and irritation. I smirked, pleased with my work, though I hesitated when I saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"Killua?" Gon tilted his head. "Don't you remember me?"

"I don't know you! How do you know my name!?" Killua demanded. I helped Killua up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Killua. You went against him in your previous match, you hit his head pretty hard. He must think you're friends or something." I smirked. "What a stupid idea."

"Kayleen!" Gon said, glaring. I realized I was still giving him the image of the purple haired girl he'd hung out with for the past week.

"Who's Kayleen?" Killua asked, confused and still very irritated. He looked at me. To him I'd have black hair up in a ponytail, in it's ponytail reaching about my shoulder blades. I had dark green eyes, and tanned skin. I looked more his brother's age than his, which I previously looked like. I wore a black shirt that reached about my mid stomach with elbow-length sleeves. I wore black cargo pants with black boots besides that. That's how I'd looked to his brother too, having the same appearance to both of them would make things much simpler.

"Ignore him, Killua. Lets head back to Kukuroo Mountain, Illumi called. He said you'd done enough here, and that it was time to return to regular training."

"Illumi, wait a second! Does Illumi have something to do with this?" Killua nodded at me and I removed my hand from his shoulder and we turned and started walking away. I heard Gon growl and run at me, but I easily turned out of his way. He went to punch me but I tilted to the side. When he went to sweep my legs out from under me I jumped in the air, doing a backflip and skidding back just slightly.

"Listen, kid, whoever you are. You should leave us alone. You wouldn't want to get in trouble with the Zoldycks, now would you?"

"I don't care! Killua's my friend and I'll do whatever it takes to make him remember me!" I smirked and looked at Killua.

"Go on, I'll be there in a second." He nodded and started walking away. I looked at Gon, and caused him to see me as I looked to the other two, then as 'Kayleen' again. "Get the picture?" He blinked hard, and I walked over to him, put my hands on his shoulders, and leaned so my nose was about an inch from his. "He will never remember you. No matter what you do. The only one who has his memories now is me, and whoever was on the other side of them. They're no where in his mind anymore, nor will they ever me. Got it?"

"Did you do that to him!?" Gon demanded, his voice slightly deeper, full of some type of hatred I could have never imagined such a happy kid containing. But he wasn't happy now. He was pissed. I straightened up and took a step back, crossing my arms.

"It's none of your business who did what to him. Especially not anymore. He won't remember you, and if you keep pursuing him, he'll eventually get annoyed with you and kill you. That's who he is. A killer. That's all he knows to do, all he ever has known to do. His memories have been reset to before the exam, and in place of the memories during and after your Hunter Exam are memories of training. He won't remember anything to do with you, or anyone else. Get the picture?" I turned away.

"Why? Why did you do this!?"

I looked over my shoulder and sighed, irritatedly. "It's my job kid, to reconstruct people's memories to the preference of my cliant.. Now I suggest you move on and get over it. Go after your goals without Killua, or with your other friends. By what I can tell, you have plenty of them. He's a lost cause now."

"No way! I'll never give up on Killua, what kind of friend would that make me!? Killua is my best friend, and nothing you do can change that! I'll find a way to make Killua remember, and if I can't then I'll become his friend over again! Then I can explain to him what happened, and I'll retell him all of our memories. Though he won't remember them himself, he'll know them. I know I can do it, because I already did it once. Because no matter what memories you change, you can't change who someone is!" I turned to face him, crossing my arms.

"That's sweet. But actually, kid, you're wrong. Memories make you who you are. A certain action, a certain course taken, they all result with different memories. And what actions and courses you take are part of who you are. If, for example, I made you think you stayed home instead of going to the Hunter Exam, you wouldn't have been changed by the Hunter Exam, and you'd stay home. But I'm not being paid to do that, so I won't."

"I thought you were our friend!" I saw tears come to the kid's eyes, making me blink hard and tilt my head. Betrayal played in his eyes, and I sighed as he continued. "Instead you deceived us, and we tried to help you! I figured something was up when your match against Hisoka wasn't put down in the list of fights, but I trusted you and kept helping you anyway! Now answer my question, does Illumi have something to do with this?"

I shrugged and turned away again. His arm seized mine before I could dodge, and he bent it back behind my back, pain surging through my arm. "Killua!" I called out, and suddenly Killua was back, and he knocked Gon across the hallway. I turned to look at him as Killua started walking away. I put my unhurt hand up and tilted it. "See ya later, kid." I turned, and Killua and I left Heavens Arena. We headed to his home, and when we got there he led me through the gate, past their gigantic wolf-dog-thing Mike, and into the mansion. Illumi met us inside.

"Ah, you're back, Kil. And you too, Charity." He looked at me, raising his eyebrows. Probably wondering how he knew to call me that. I tapped my head, intending that I'd changed his memory to that name, then pointed to Killua to indicate for consistency in Killua's mind. He nodded, apparently understanding. Killua left to go train, and Illumi looked at me.

"Did everything go as planned?"

"Not a trace of memory is left of anything that happened. As we left Gon tried to stop us, but Killua believed me when I said he faced him in a match and probably hit head too hard. Killua probably wouldn't believe you if you told him anything that happened to him during or since the Exam. So, 60,000 jenny it is."

"Wait a second. Is there any way for Killua to get his memories back?"

"Only if I give them back, which I have no intention of doing unless you tell me to. There's no where in his mind for him to find them, no matter what anyone does. The only place the memories remain are in my mind and in other people's minds who were involved."

Illumi nodded, then paid me. I left and headed back to York New City, where I normally stayed, since it was such a popular city, and business was best there. I went to my normal booth. I awaited my next client.

* * *

Gon Freecss sat a computer, scouring the internet for information on anyone under the names the girl from Heaven's Arena had been called. He wanted to confront her before she tried to get Killua back, but if he couldn't, he would go on to Kukuroo Mountain. He sighed and started searching phrases she'd used, such as 'reconstructing memories'. Suddenly, on the Hunter website, he found someone under the name of 'Sheridan Alride'. He read her information. She was a specialist, able to deconstruct and reconstruct people's memories. No pictures were provided, not that he would trust any of them. He had no idea what she really looked like. He read that she had no set station, but was often found in York New City.

"Alright, I'll have to find her. This has to be her, nothing else comes up. I have to find her and make her give Killua his memories back... But how? She was able to dodge most of my attacks..."

"Having trouble?" A familiar voice sent a chill down Gon's spine, and he jumped up when he turned and saw Hisoka. "Perhaps I could be of some help."

"Why would you help me?"

"An exchange. If I help you, you won't try to fight me until you're ready."

After a second, Gon nodded. Killua was too important to say no to help for, especially under circumstances he pretty much already had to follow. He explained it all to Hisoka, who nodded.

"I know her. I had to hire her for some... help once. I can help you find her. Though she's tricky, she won't look the same. If she's in York New City now, I should know where to find her." Gon nodded, and somewhat reluctantly followed Hisoka. They headed to York New City, Gon determined to find Sharidan and save Killua's memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter to Reconstructive Memories. Like I said, short story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story and enjoy this chapter, and... yeah. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hunter X Hunter!

* * *

It was a few hours later I heard two sets of footsteps heading my way. I furrowed my eyebrows, and opened my eyes. I saw two people I never expected, Hisoka and Gon. I sat up and laid both my arms on the table, tapping my fingers on my right hand boredly onto the table. A smile crept across the older man's lips as he approached me. Suddenly I remembered his request from me from six months ago or so, he had me change someone's memory so that they wouldn't remember a murder he committed to a dear friend of theirs. Torturous murder, I remembered. It sent chills down my spine every time I thought of it, and this time was no exception. He smirked. "Remember me, darling?"

"I've told you a million times, and I will tell you again, Hisoka, do not call me that. Understood?" He shrugged nonchalantly, and Gon slammed a fist down on the table.

"Give Killua back his memories!" The fury in his eyes made me lean back and blink a couple of times, absorbing it. I sighed.

"Are you still on that? I told you earlier, kid, I'm not giving your ex-friend his memories back, not unless my client tells me to. And I wouldn't hold my breath on that ever happening, because he seems pretty serious about Killua holding up his training. If you can get my client to tell me to give Killua his memories back, fine, I will. Otherwise, his memories are staying the way they are."

"Who's your client?"

"I can't tell you, that would go against my business laws."

"Then why tell me to do something I can't do? I can't convince your client to change his mind unless I know who he is."

"Figure it out. Come on, you're a smart kid. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out. Who would want Killua to stay home and train? Who would want him to forget you and everything that's happened? Think about it Gon." If was slightly shocked to find myself wanting Gon to figure it out. I never really liked doing this to people, but I've gotten used to it over the past few years. It was my only way of making money fast, normally fast anyways. Then there's those few cases like Illumi's that take about a week. That's for bigger chunks of memory. Normally the process only takes a day or two. "Get the picture?"

"Illumi." I didn't confirm it, but I looked him in the eye, and he knew he'd guessed right, I could tell. "You have to come back with us, we have to get Killua's memories back as soon as possible!"

"Sorry kid, I can't. I have a client coming in in an hour. But as soon as you 'convince' Illumi to do such, call me. I'll come do it immediately." Gon nodded, and was gone a minute later, along with Hisoka.

The next day I got a call around noon to come to the Zoldyck Estate, but it was from Illumi, which worried me slightly. I did as told though, who was I get on the Zoldyck's bad side. I'd helped my previous client already anyway, so I wasn't in the middle of a job. I entered the mansion, having been escorted up by the bulters. The door closed, and I ducked down to avoid playing cards from Hisoka. Gon, Hisoka, and Illumi were fighting. I gritted my teeth. How could that pin-freak drag me into this, I had done my job. Illumi immediately grabbed my arm and disappeared to some other room with me,

"You have to make them forget to. I'll pay whatever it costs." Illumi said, and I smiled with my faked evil glint, though on the inside I felt saddened. I normally didn't bring up the fact other people might remember, as an apology to the person I changed the memory of, but Illumi had seen through the plan.

"That's going to be 90,000 jenny." I said nonchalantly, and he nodded. I stopped Hisoka and Gon in the hallway. I decided to take care of Hisoka first, get the easiest out of the way. I looked him in the eye and everything went out of focus. Let me just tell you, his memories are not a fun to look at. I embeded any memory of Killua from him, having to alter his memories of Gon to do so.

Then I look at Gon, as Hisoka went off to find Illumi, as I'd changed his memories to think he was doing. I looked him in the eye, but the amount of fury and betrayal displayed make me take step back, which was fatel. He kicked me in the stomach and bent my arm behind my back, nearly breaking it.

"Get away from my sister!" A familiar voice called, and someone kicked Gon off of me. I sat up and looked up to see my older brother, Jaylen. He took my hand and helped me up. "You were doing it again, weren't you? Using your nen for your job? I saw you on your way over here when you left York New City, so I followed you. I was worried. You idiot. You have to stop this."

"Jaylen! You should be at home resting, don't you know any stress on your body could kill you!?" I demanded, furious, ignoring what he said.

"You're going to make someone mad one of these days, Sharidan. And they're going to kill you, messing with someone's memories is not a safe business!" Jaylen said, obviously mad at me as he gripped my arms. "What am I going to do if they kill you! Don't you realize how much your life means to me? I saved you from that asshole! And that's why I can't put stress on my body. But if it means saving you, I will. Sharidan... You've already gotten yourself hurt."

"I would have been fine. Get out of here, Jaylen! This is none of your business, this is mine. And I won't let you get hurt for me! We can have this discussion later." He didn't move. "Get your ass back in York New City Jaylen!" Four years ago, when I was thirteen, Jaylen saved me from a serial killer out on the street. He tortured Jaylen, and got him hurt to a point that now his body can't take much without a good possibility of him dying.

"I'm not leaving until you come with me." Jaylen said stubbornly. he was seven years older than me, twenty four. But I never minded working to keep us supported, though he never approved of my business. It was all I was really good at, and it brought in the most money the quickest. I shoved him away and blocked an attack from Gon.

"She's not leaving until she gives Killua his memories back!"

"I can't, that would be going back on my word to my client, Gon. Unless my client tells me to give Killua his memories back, this is how Killua is going to stay. I'm sorry Gon, I like it just as much as you do, but that's final!" I said, kicking him away as he ran at me. I pinned him against the wall and pinned his feet to the floor, looking him in the eye.

"You can't make me forget Killua. I never will." Gon said, and I felt Jaylen put his hand on my shoulder.

"What gives you the right to change their memories, Sheridan? You're playing God again. And you're not God. No one is, there is no God." I sighed, letting Gon go.

"Jaylen, I can't get on the Zoldyck family's bad side. Doing that is the kiss of death."

"Well, is this the life you want to live in the first place? Ruining people's lives? Is that really what you want?" I felt tears come up to my eyes. Around anyone else I was fine, nothing they say would affect me. But Jaylen knew exactly how to break me every time. I turned away from him and looked at Gon.

"If I get through this... Then my life will be something I want to live. I just have go get there first."

"But at what cost? Other people's happiness?"

"I've never had it so why should they!" I screamed, turning to face him. "Mom and dad ditching us as soon as you were old enough to take care of me, having to watch you be pretty much a vegetable, doing this for us! I had no other way of making money to support us, and whether I deserve to live or not, you do and that's all that matters to me!" I glared at him through my tears. "No matter what you say!" Jaylen put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know. Finish this job. Then you're done. Okay?" I nodded and felt a pulse, which meant I stopped changing memories. I knew then they saw what I really looked like, curly blonde mid-back length hair, fair skin, orange t-shirt and black shorts with black sandals, orange fingerless leather gloves. I turned and met Gon's dark brown eyes with my light blue ones

"But I want to be done now... I don't want to make him forget. The strength of their friendship... was... is rare, hard to find. I..." I sighed. "I know what I have to do." My eyes shifted to Illumi who stood in the hallway, watching. I met his black, uncaring eyes, and steeled myself to go into his memories. It was a cold, dark place, his memories consisted mostly of training and assassination. I changed his memories of me, made him forget about me and replaced them with assassination and training. I now knew where Killua was, and made Illumi leave for assassination. I ran to find Killua without a word, Gon and Jaylen following behind me.

When I found Killua he was chained up and being whipped by his brother Milluki, who's name I learned from memories. I changed his memories so that he released Killua and left, the creep's memories sending chills down my spine. I looked Killua in the eye and took a deep breath, giving him his memory back, causing the fake memories to deteriorate. When he saw me, he blinked as things came back into focus for me. I felt tears come to my eyes and wiped them away. I looked at Gon. "His memories are back... Now... I hope you understand... For my brother and I's protection, I have to erase your memories of me."

"No, wait!" Gon said. "Don't make us forget you, we're not mad. We won't hurt you," He promised, grabbing my hand. "We can still be friends, since you're sorry, and you returned Killua's memory." Killua blinked, confused. Before I could stop him, Gon explained everything to Killua, and I gulped, preparing for the Zoldyck child to assassinate me.

"Oh, I see. Well... I guess it's alright then, since I have my memories back." Killua said, shrugging. Gon cheered and hugged my arm.

"See Sheridan? No one's mad at you! You don't have to change our memories, you can stop changing people's memories now. We can be friends, and Killua and I can help you and Jaylen!" I blinked hard.

"After all I've done to you two, you still want to help me? How is that possible? Anyone else... Anyone else would be furious. You should be. Don't you want me dead?"

Gon shook his head, looking shocked. "No way!"

"Alright... I guess. But I do have to fix Hisoka's memories-"

"No you don't." The two boys said quickly, making me and Jaylen laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave him. And how exactly do you plan to help us, Gon?"

"We'll help you with your money until you can get on your feet with a better job. Then we'll help you however else we can, right Killua?" Killua nodded, and I smiled and patted Gon's head.

"Alright, you win. I'll stop changing people's memories if you'll help us with our money issue, just until we get on our feet. Then we'll pay you back, I promise."

"Don't worry about paying us back!" Gon said, shaking his head. "Helping each other is what friends are for, Sheridan. Don't worry about it." He smiled.

From then on, Jaylen and I stayed in York New City. Gon and Killua constantly helped us, no matter what we needed, though I felt guilty having them help us after all I did to them. But they never let me say no to help, they were so stubborn. Eventually Jaylen and I started running a restaurant in York New City, and it brought in enough money to keep us going. Gon and Killua still constantly checked in with us, no matter what we said was going on. They even managed to get their friends Kurapika and Leorio to stop and eat with them one day at our restaurant, and I convinced them, after they'd ordered to their heart's content, to let their meal be on the house, I felt kind of guilty, since I recognized Kurapika and Leorio from their memories, but I tried not to think about it too much. I never thought about my ability to change memories very much after that. And hopefully, I never will.


End file.
